Impossible
by Westward Meadowlark
Summary: In the show, they did not show a lot of Eddie's reaction to you-know-what. This is what I imagine what would have happened. Spoilers for episode 17. One-shot.


**Okay, so I watched episode 17, and I was like 'Woah.' Then I wondered why Eddie didn't ask what phasing was and what his reaction would be to Barry telling him (besides staring open mouthed at him.) So, I came up with this. I tried to stay as realistic as possible, just for a change and to stick with the cannon way of the reveal, so... How did I do? **

**Also, (I am quoting here) is it just me, or does Cisco look like a crying puppy when he's sad?**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eddie walked into Joe's office, his coat held tightly in one hand. He nodded to his partner, Detective West turning at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Joe. The sergeant said you're looking for me." he said with a grin. It had been one of his easier days, filled with nothing more than a few petty thefts, followed by a pleasant phone call with Iris.

Detective West sighed. "Uh, yeah. Um…" Now that he looked closer, nervousness was written all over his face, his voice shaking a little. Looking down, he slowly turned a chair around, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Sit down." he murmured, stepping back. Eddie glanced at him, becoming nervous himself and slightly hesitant. He lost his smile.

"It's about Iris." he continued. That immediately peaked his interest, and he quickly sat to hear what his partner had to say. "She's looking into Mason Bridge's disappearance. We can't let that happen."

Mason Bridge? Wasn't that the rude reporter guy that brought her lunch, trying to bribe her? She said herself that he was arrogant and extremely blunt, but took his advice for her writing, saying that he was brilliant in his field. As far as he could tell, they enjoyed bantering with each other, something Eddie never quite understood.

Joe took another breath, about to explain further, when a _whoosh_ sounded from behind him. A few loose papers fluttered to the floor, the only noise in the room. He immediately turned in his seat, his blue eyes widening at the Flash, hidden behind the crimson red of his suit.

"Detective." he said, without any emotion in his voice, concealing any thoughts he might have been having. Eddie could only stare, his train of thought immediately derailing. Why was he there? And his voice, warm with rich undertones, was not disguised as usual, a flicker of recognition bursting to life in his mind then fading just as fast.

He stood there, taking a breath before raising his hands to his face. Once they gripped the edge of his mask did he realize what he was doing. He gasped softly as the mask fell behind him, his face still hidden in shadow.

He seemed to hesitate before lifting his head, blinking, then meeting Eddie's eyes.

Barry- he's- wha- Flash- Barry- Flash -Barry's the Flash?

Eddie slowly stood up, not truly believing what he was seeing. Behind him, he could hear Joe's footsteps. Of course, Joe. He told him he knew who the Flash was, and the constant covers for Barry's disappearances connected in his mind.

"Eddie, we need your help." Joe's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, returning him to the present. Barry nodded slowly at his words, his eyes still unreadable.

Eddie jerked his head to look at Joe, then back at Barry. He formed the words in his mouth, but no sound would come out. He tried again, taking a deep breath. "Wha…?" he said weakly.

Barry took a step forward. "We need your help." He said, echoing Joe. "Iris needs to stay out of this entire thing." Eddie blinked, then asked him, "What… _thing_?" Barry sighed, thinking for a moment before replying. "Everything since the explosion. The meta-humans, Mason," he paused for a moment. "Me."

Eddie mentally shook his head. "But what does this have to do with Mason?" he asked, still confused. Joe slowly said, "We have reason to believe that Dr. Wells has something to do with his disappearance." Eddie frowned. "Dr. Wells? Isn't he in a wheelchair?"

Barry nodded, but he grimaced, his voice dropping. "There's something not right about him. We haven't exactly figured it out yet. But in the mean time," he added, his voice growing in strength, "we need to keep this entire situation away from Iris."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. Barry deadpanned, "She got kidnapped and poisoned."

Eddie blinked, the logic of his statement making sense. "What do we tell her? If we don't get something convincing..." his voice trailed away. Barry started to explain, but Joe cut him off. "We have to go, Iris is expecting us, and if we arrive late, well... We'll explain on the way."

Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting in awkward silence in Joe's car. Joe was driving, and Barry and Eddie were in the back. He would have liked to sit up front, but there was a huge box in the front full of evidence. Eddie tried to start the conversation, still a bit confused on, well, everything.

"So… how did… when…?" he tried to ask, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Barry turned to look at him before quietly answering, "The lightning. It struck me and then the coma. I woke up and you know the rest." he said vaguely.

Eddie was still curious. "But how did you find out about your… _powers_?" It felt a bit odd to say, a little bit like prying, but he wanted answers, and answers he was going to get.

"When I first saw Iris and I was looking around, it was like time slowed down." He shook his head, frowning a little. "It was weird, and then my hand wouldn't stop shaking. After that, I went to S.T.A.R. Labs to do some tests. I tried running and crashed into a bunch of barrels, breaking my wrist. Unfortunately," he added, biting his cheek for a moment, "I didn't know how to phase back then."

Eddie quickly asked, "What's phasing?" at the same time Joe said, "What's that?"

Barry looked out the window, saying, "Well, I guess I haven't explained the last part of tonight to you. When the Trickster attached a bomb to my wrist, he told me that of I stopped running, it would explode." Eddie's eyes widened in shock.

"Dr. Wells, he said that if I… ran through a wall while… vibrating at the natural speed of air I could run straight through it, leaving the bomb on the other side." Joe glanced back at Barry, noticing the slight change in his voice at the mention of Dr. Wells.

"It felt really… _weird._ Like cold and hot at the same time. But it worked." Barry concluded.

Eddie took a moment to actually look at Barry. The first thing he noticed were his eyes. They still had that same spark that was annoying and endearing at the same time, but they also held a kind of sadness to them. They spoke of hardships and pain and loss. They looked exactly the same, but… _different _at the same time.

He opened his mouth to ask another question when a loud ringing came from his left. Barry was fumbling with his phone, answering it within a few seconds.

"Caitlin, yeah. Where? Okay, one sec, be there soon." he hung up, sticking the phone back in his pocket.

"Uh, I have to go. There's a robbery at the corner store down near the museum…" he trailed off, waiting for Joe's reaction. "Go." was all the cop said. Barry replied with a nod, "I'll be there a soon as I can." In the blink of an eye, he opened the car door and dashed to who knows where. Eddie looked out in shock at the fading red blur behind him.

Joe chuckled at his partner's reaction, adding, "What?"

Eddie only stared out the window, faintly asking, "If he has super speed, how can he be late all the time?"

Joe laughed again, this time louder, before replying, "That kid was born to prove the impossible."


End file.
